syocstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lights, Camera, Murder!
Author TeamGlimmer wrote this story. Backstory The Rebellion happened before the Quarter Quell. The rebels gave in to the ceasfire with the Capitol's compromise of sending their own children in to the Hunger Games. Just in time for the Quarter Quell. The twist is that "The rebels should remember that everything they say or do, The Capitol will be watching you." It is said that the Hunger Games is a live, cruel TV show. Like most TV shows, there'll always be that cheesy cross-over episode. This is the biggest cross-over EVER The Twist It literally means that the Capitol is WATCHING you. The arenas are built from well-known and much loved TV shows, movies and sports channels WATCHED by Capitol people. Tributes will have to bear with these mini-arenas, each with their own title and dangers. For example, a tribute could be put into Indiana Jones and the Treasures of District 1 and have to navigate their way out of a booby-trapped temple, jump into a portal only to be snacked on by an evil pickle-shooting Snooki mutt in another arena. They might have to fend off ninja-cheerleader mutts from Show Choir in Flee or rush to the Cornucopia in Race to Cornucopia Mountain. Arenas will be based upon movies, TV shows etc. It'll be sort of a parody with related mutts, traps and dangers. It's VERY EXCITING ''. The Gamemakers In a bid to make the Games as most true to the shows as possible. The Capitol has summoned some celebrities to help out as Gamemakers! There will be 10-15 Gamemakers in total and they are: Katniss Everdeen, Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair, Haymitch Abernathy, Beetee, Peeta Mellark, Amy Winehouse, Chuck Norris, Tiger Woods, Dora the Explorer and a couple more. The Tributes D1 Female: Tequila Cinnamon, 12 (''Elnur) Male: Titan Godly (Elnur) Mentor 1: Nina Sayers Mentor 2: Chuck Bass (Gossip Girl) D2 Female: Raze Sharpen (Evil Taco Overlordxp) Male: Taylor Johnson (Ron Weasley55) Mentor: Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter) D3* Female: Nova Bright (Freakenstein98)'' Male: Doni Tek (''kaygirl38) Mentor: Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron) D4 Female: Raina Lawrence (rainbowfreak37)'' Male: Trident Gulfson (''Freakenstein98) Mentor: Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) D5 Female: Angel Dawn (ThornyRoseIsTrue) Male: Codine Dawn (ThornyRoseIsTrue) Mentor 1: Pikachu (Pokémon) Mentor 2: Jaques Closeau (Pink Panther) D6* Female: Aerith Farron (Chocobo ProdoCo) Male: Falcon Wood (rainbowfreak37) Mentor: Carlisle Cullen (The Twilight Saga) D7 Female: Tarah Green (kaygirl38) Male: Sigar Drake (RSCannibal) Mentor: Maximum Ride (Maximum Ride) D8 Female: Beauty Shimmerson (pguin98) Male: Quinton Silk (pguin98) Mentor: Barbie (Barbie movies) D9 Female: Brandi Hahn (Fuzzycat901) Male: Navy Ozen (blue and black converse) Mentor: Captain Crunch (the cereal guy) D10 Female: Annimal Ruffor (MissRandomGal) Male: Evander Largo (blue and black converse) Mentor: Aslan (Narnia) D11 Female: Lakota Crow (LollipopDreams) Male: Joe Cup (MissRandomGal) Mentor: Harvest Goddess (Harvest Moon) D12 Female: Electra Skye (blue and black converse) Male: Cordon Skye (blue and black converse) Mentor: Shana (Shakugan No Shana) D13 Female: Aero Vlishe (LollipopDreams) Male: Macaulay Silver (RSCannibal) Mentor: Albert Einstein Mentor 2: Kim Jong Ill C14 Female: Avela Callis (bloodbath from rainbowfreak37) Male: Papaya Andenken (join-me-hw-haters) Mentor: Prince Charming (Shrek) C15 Female: Victorie Prem (blue and black converse) Male: Brody Georgeson (blue and black converse) Mentor: Paris Hilton (Paris Hilton is my BFF) New Interviewer: Ryan Seacrest ( New Announcer: Adam Sandler New President: Principal Figgins (Glee) Trainers at Training Centre: Zack Fair, Rinoa Heartilly, Tifa Lockheart (all from Final Fantasy)